


In Your Arms 3

by bruisedsoilder



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedsoilder/pseuds/bruisedsoilder
Summary: Will punishes John hard after coming home and hearing His sub stroking himself.





	In Your Arms 3

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

   Will walked in His and His subs apartment, hoping to find His sub kneeling at the door naked like He was supposed to. Instead, William found nobody. He sighed, a little worried. "John?" He called. He didn't hear the TV on, He had gotten no text from His love saying He was going somewhere, and it was Saturday so John wasn't at school. 

  Will walked down the hallway, checking each room, until He came to their room. He pressed His ear to it and gasped inwardly as He heard a soft moan. He knocked on the door. "Everything okay, honey? I didn't see you at the door." He heard a "oh shit..." And some muffled noises and then a "Yes, Master, everything's fine I was just making your bed!" 

     _What a lair you are, John. You will tell me the truth, even if I have to deny you cumming for a month._

    William walked in to see His bed made, His sub kneeling by it. John's face was flushed, his breathing ragged, his cock hard and pre cum slickening it up. Will sighed. John's hand was wet, and yet he was still lieing. "So, you were making my bed, after you had made it this morning?" He asked. "Yes, Sir." John said, lowering his head. 

    "Follow me." 

    Will turned and walked to the living room, sitting down on the couch while John crawled after Him. "Suck me." Will ordered. John smiled, crawling over to take his Master's glorious cock in his mouth. Will closed His eyes and moaned, grabbing a fistful of John's hair and holding his mouth down on His cock, John gagging beautifully. Will knew John had trouble staying on while gagging, even when John tapped Will's leg or when tears started rolling down his cheeks, Will kept fucking his throat. 

    That tight warm wet throat...Will groaned, throwing His head back, pushing John off His cock and came all over John's stomach and face. "Fuck...that was wonderful. You, on the other hand, look pathetic. Go clean yourself up." Will growled. John started crawling out of the living room when Will stopped him. "Oh, and slut?" 

    "Yes Master?" 

   "Do not touch yourself or lie without my permission again, understand?" 

   John looked back at his Master with a look of surprise then acceptance. "Yes Master...I'm sorry." Will nodded. "Your forgiven." Will smiled as He watched His sub crawl away, secretly hoping John would mess up again.


End file.
